nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Going Overboard
|series = The Casagrandes |season = 1 |number = 1A |image = Going Overboard title card (better quality).jpg |airdate = September 27, 2019 (YouTube) October 14, 2019 (TV) |writer = Alejandro Bien-Willner |director = Miguel Puga |next = Walk Don't Run }} "Going Overboard" is the first segment of the first episode of The Casagrandes (though it is the sixth episode if one counts the five "...with the Casagrandes" episodes that aired at the beginning of The Loud House's fourth season). Summary In the Casagrande living room, Rosa is cleaning up (much to Carlota's dismay, since she's trying to do a makeup tutorial video), Hector is dozing off, Bobby is listening to music on headphones and Carlos is reading a book. At that moment, Frida arrives and says that she has been given the opportunity to show her art at a hip gallery next week. Suddenly, Ronnie Anne arrives, asking why there are scratches on the bottom of her skateboard. When no one gives an answer, Ronnie Anne is determined to find out who did it. That night, as Ronnie Anne sleeps, a hooded figure steals her skateboard and dashes outside. Ronnie Anne, alerted by the noise, discovers the figure and starts chasing after the figure. She catches up the person in a park, who is performing amazing tricks on the half pipe. Ronnie Anne, initially impressed, tell the figure to hand back her skateboard, and the figure is revealed to be Carlos. He explains that back in college, he used to be a skilled skateboarder named "Carlos X" because of how efficient is was to get around (it's where he also met a younger Frida). He stopped skateboarding because when he married Frida, she feared for his safety and practically forced him to quit. Impressed with his skills, Ronnie Anne begs Carlos to teach her some of his tricks. He agrees as long as Frida doesn't know. The next night, Carlos places Lalo on his and Frida's bed and mounts a baby cam to monitor her. As Ronnie Anne manages to perform one of Carlos' tricks, Frida suddenly wakes up, prompting the two to head back home so Frida doesn't get suspicious. After a few days, Carlos has started to become increasingly tired, and fears that his frequent yawning will make Frida catch on. When Ronnie Anne begs him to do some more tricks, Carlos agrees to teach her one last trick. At the park, Ronnie Anne and Carlos manage to perform a successful stunt where after they ride up the ramp, they switch boards at the highest point. When Carlos remarks that the only time he would get injured was by performing that trick, he suddenly slips on his skateboard and breaks his left foot. Fearing that his injury will expose his secret, Ronnie Anne attempts to fix it by bandaging his foot and camouflaging it with Carlota's furry boots. When the other family members take notice, they attempt to pass it off as the latest fashion trend for professors and they fall for it. Frida reminds Carlos that her art installation is tonight, but when he asks what he'll be doing, Frida doesn't tell him as to keep it a surprise. At the art gallery, Frida reveals her newest art installation: a calculator trampoline that Carlos will jump on to solve equations. As Carlos tries to solve the equations that Frida asks, his broken foot makes him fall over and accidentally reveals his bandages. When Frida asks why his foot is injured, he confesses that he has been skateboarding with Ronnie Anne at night. Frida is initially upset, but Carlos and Ronnie Anne admit fault; the former saying that he just had the urge to do it, and the latter admitting to wanting more and not stopping. Suddenly, Romeo, the art gallery owner, reveals that he knows Carlos, as he was a fan of his skateboarding as Carlos X. When Frida asks if she can get a second chance, Romeo agrees, but on one condition. Sometime later, Frida hosts a second art installation. This time, her new installation is a half-pipe with several paint sprayers. Ronnie Anne and Romeo perform several tricks and jump on the sprayers to create a mural of Carlos. The installation leaves the audience amazed and Romeo accidentally slips and breaks his foot, but he brushes it off, knowing that he was able to skate for Carlos. Notes *This episode's televised premiere followed that of The Loud House episode "Kings of the Con". External links * id:Going Overboard Category:Series premieres Category:Athletic episodes